Dark Secrets
by AmyJade3
Summary: A girl called Layla falls in love with the gorgues Vladimir Dracula, who's the new lad in town. But is all what seems fine true? What will she find out about herself and the Draculas?...What secret does the count hide? Who is Layla Jones Really? So yeah thats the info thanks AmyJade3 * *
1. The Count's

Chapter 1⃣

_**"I love you Vlad I always will" i thought to myself just as the blood thirsty vampire was about to drain me of my blood.**_

_**Wow wait you don't know how this stated do you...well rewind about 3months**_

"Layla wake up you're going to be late for school" bellowed my mum up the stairs. I stumbled out of bed on the Second to last day of school hoping that there was something fun that's going to come out of it.

But I was wrong really wrong I made the biggest mistake of my life that day.

That was the day they moved in THE COUNT family I should have stayed away but it was to irresistible.

When I get to school I realise that there two new people Vlad and Ingrid Count. I'm imediently drawing my eyes to Vlad. I couldn't help myself,but then the bell went and as they say saved by the bell,but just as I thought I was free from him...he ended up in my form.i slowly stumbled over to him and had a slight but easy conversation. He didn't seem interested at first but when my friends turned up he decided it was the right thing to do.i thought he knew what to do when someone is talking to and in my mind I straight away knew he was strange next thing I knew is that the bell is ringing and it's time for class.

"I don't remember what happened In form"I said to my best friend Ruby she said to me "you totally blanked out In there Layla it was like that new lad hypnotised you into just constantly staring at him and his 'gorges' eyes!"

"Ruby!" I shouted...and before I realised everyone was looking at me. I was so embarrassed at that moment.

When it came to break I planned on confronting him but I just didn't seem to get the words out. It was like a replay of form...next think I knew then was Misty (my other best friend) was slapping me round my face saying"snap out of it Layla"and again I was Embarrassed.

By the time it got up to the next lesson i realised Vlad was in it and i intended to stay away,luckily for me i was at the other side of the class and Ruby was sat next to him. Dinner sooner enough arrived and i kept keeping my distance from him,but as always Misty would embarrass me and ask Vlad to sit with us which she did. Quickly he decided yes and everything was smooth again. I bonded really well after that defiantly because he was the only one of us in my science and english(My last 2 lessons).

As i walked with Vlad through the corridor i found out he was in to the same stuff i was,i was very childish when it came up that he liked the tv show i did "the children of the Zodiac".He also mentioned that he lived in the old castle up the hill (Creepy right?)

When it came to the end of school i asked him if he was willing to walk home with us,he said "No my dads giving me a lift sorry" and dashed off, So i walked home with my usual friends:Misty, Ruby, Daniella, Kyle,sam ,Becky ,Brenna ,Amy ,Kelsey , Riley and Austin. I just had to tell them all about Vlad and what i discovered. Amy said that he was really nice because he was in her Re and they sat near each other and for the rest they all agreed, But the lads seemed alot more intrested in Ingrid (typical boys).Infact most of the lads in the school was into Ingrid she must be a real stunner when it comes to boys!

* * *

**Okai Shortest Chapter ever Bla bla bla... Owing it to you with the next one :) Enjoy though **

**~AmyJade3~**


	2. New Discovers

_**Chapter 2⃣ Present day:"LEAVE HER ALONE" shouted Vlad across the room "VLAD HELP!" I screamed out.**_

The next day it was a none uniform one and half a day. Me and the gang had planned to go to the local shopping centre for the rest of the day and watch a movie,a chance to hang out together since we weren't in the same classes for the day. Riley had asked Vlad to come with us and told him i wanted to spend time with him,luckily for me he turned it down (it would've been embarrassing).seeing him in english was so awkward he came up to me and passed me a note. "Meet me at the gates half 5 don't be late x"A kiss on the end! A kiss. I agreed to it and after the movies shot off, not a word to any one!

So i met him at the gates at precisely half 5. Telling me not to be late he was by 15 minutes!

"Vlad...um hi :)" i spluttered out...

"You wanted to spend time with me? Funny i was going to ask you the same thing yesterday" says Vlad

"huh…yea so what do you want to do?" I say

"we'll take a walk somewhere get to know each other properly" explained Vlad.

We walked al over: through the woods,up and down the hill, down the shops and even to his place. He said to be careful when we entered the gloomy castle, but i was so in to it right now! We got to know each other so well and thats when i met his dad…he was dark but interesting i liked him in a way but he just always wanted to stare at me i was confused at first but Vlad told him not to do **ANYTHING**㈷2.Extremely confused he suggested i leave but told me to meet him in the same place at the same time tomorrow. Finally the term was over!

So the next day i did what Vlad wanted me to i had asked him what was up with his dad but refused to tell me incase he thought i didn't like him anymore after it. I just had to know,there was something strange going on in that castle and i made it my challenge to find out. Me and Vlad were practically best friends by the next day we went out,i wanted to ask him to tell me about his dad and to say i don't judge,but somehow he knew what I was going to say and said that when the time is right?! What the hell was that supposed to mean! Again we went up to the castle and had a wonder around the dungeons and told me about its history,but then at that moment a little piece of paper was laying on the floor i stamped my foot on it

"whats up?" Said Vlad consciously

"nothing just cramp in my foot thats all no need to worry:)" I said then I head out of the dungeons and then pick it up and slip it into my pocket for only me to see.I decide to leave it a bit and enjoy the company of Vlad instead of leaving and being alone since my parents are out,But i know once i leave i will find out whats happening.

I was fascinated about the castle and all its history, Vlad ended up talking about were he used to live _**Transylvania** _found it an odd place to live but it seemed nice when he described was very different to his family he liked bright coloured clothes and not just black but oh well everyone's different. Beep beep went my watch i had not noticed the time at all it was quarter past eight and my parents would be back.

"I better get going my parents will be going out of their minds" I explained

"Ok if you really have to, Ive had a great time with you today Layla." Vlad Whispered so that the count or Ingrid didn't hear him.

"Same to you your really nice you know' Same time tomorrow? " I said

"Actually lets make it 2 its a bit earlier meet me at the gate" Vlad explained.

I agreed and shot off after saying goodbye to Vlad. On the way back home i remembered the piece of paper i had in my pocket, so I pulled it out and unfolded it "_**Be a beckon of light in the darkness"**_It began _**"Join the Slayers gild today!"** _I had a no idea what it meant so when i got home and went on my computer and researched there was only one result **Vampire Slayer HQ** ... No it cant be vampires dont exist they cant its supernatural like ghosts and werewolf's! I thought to myself.

* * *

Just then i heard a tap on my window, I looked out and i saw Vlad. I jumped out of my window and gave him the piece of paper.

"Were the hell did you get this Layla?" Said Vlad

"i found it earlier in the dungeons" I told him"Are you really a Vampire?" I whisper

"Yes i am, I didnt want to tell you in case you didnt like me any more because the truth is Layla i really like you like really do." Explained Vlad

I stood there shocked i never thought that Vampires were real but everything became clear, him in the Castle,the scary dad the style of cllothes and them living in _**Transylvania**_. "its alright i dont judge people its wrong, and the truth is i like you two" i said

He looked at me with his Blue eyes. and he lent close to me His lips as cold as ice pressed against the warmth of mine. I was in love.

"So tell me where are your fangs? can you shoot fireballs?" i ask curiously wanting to know more

"I 'll explain it all tomorrow i have to go dad will be angry if im any longer" Vlad said

And he left me standing in the garden with just a street light making me feel enhanced,from that moment on i relised i found the right guy the right person who i knew i could trust.

* * *

_**So this Chapter is a little short right? Well in the next couple its going to become A lot longer. So don't you worry i'll give you interesting :) Also it might be a while before the next chapters on...School work ya know #Boring!**_

_**Please Give a Review **_

_****__**~AmyJade3~**_


	3. Dream world

**_Present Day: After the sudden loud noise of my scream everything seemed to be going Blurry,my neck seemed to have an intense pain through it, I slipped my fingers to it and there was red Blood...Mine!_**

**_Back to the story:_**

It Had Been 2 hours since I found out what Vlad,Ingrid and the count really were.I still couldn't get over the fact that Vampires existed Should i tell anyone? What if i get bitten by one of them? I thought to myself...I had to get it out of my head straight away! I just couldn't think straight any more. It was like my head was about to explode. I was About to ring Misty and ruby to arrange a sleepover tomorrow night just as my mum walked in.

"So who's this new lad you've been hanging out with then?" My mum said

"Wait how do you know about Vlad? I've never told you about him only Sydney!" I questioned her

"Ah,well that's for me to know!" She said...A few seconds later she spoke out "So this Vlad is he a nice boy?"

"Yes Mum he is,He's actually the family that lives up in the castle" I told her

"I thought so thats why i sent your brother and sister up there to invite them for tea tomorrow night, Introduce them to Stockely properly" My mum explained (A/N i decided to set the story in stockely to set the scene more, So the school is stockely Grammer)

"You did what?! " I shouted. I grabbed my coat and headed up to the castle not saying a word to my mum who was stood there in shock from me shouting.

* * *

**_Up at the_ castle.**

"I dont know why we have to come and ask them to come to dinner there so strange" Liam said (A/N Liam is the older Brother Sydney is the youngest)

"Oh stop complaining you moody pig!" Sydney bellowed before bursting into laughter after liam started tickling her.

Liam had just got to the door as they hear Layla shouting "DONT KNOCK! WAIT FOR ME" He took no notice and knocked anyway...Several seconds passed and then there was a strong and intimeditaing voice that seemed to scare Sydney

"Ah, smell that Renfield fresh young blood...Dinners here" the Count said joyfully

The door swung open and there was a clap of thunder at the same time. I realised i got their just in time.

"VlLADIMER GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANCE"The count shouted angrily.

"What have i done now,I've practically been in 10 minutes.!" A soft and soothing voice came down, it was Vlads. "Oh ...Layla what are you doing here? I thought we were going to talk tomorrow?" he questioned

"Sorry Vlad, i was just coming to get these two mum sent them up to" but before i could finish Sydney interrupted

"We was wondering if you would like to come for tea tomorrow down at ours at around half 6?" She bellowed

"Ah, that would be lovely, but i would much prefer you to come here and have tea at the same time, I'm sure Renfield would be happy to cook for us all." The count explained and before question slammed the door in our faces.

"Well it seems that were coming here tomorrow night then, this place gives me the creeps" Liam said. " Lets get you both home before mum starts to worry" he told us

We all walked down the hill and in to the village to get back to our house, it seems more light down were we live.

* * *

**Back** **home...**

All night i was awake, just thinking about what life would be like having a vampire as a boy friend. I'd watched all the twilights and i think i knew what to expect. Maybe getting looked at as a worthless human. But never mind that...I was in love with Vlad and thats never going to change,At least i thought i was?

Over and over one question still remained in my mind "Am i in danger of whats to come" i didnt have a clue what was all still to come. Eventually i got to sleep at exactly 1:33 am.

**The Dream...**

_I walked in to a dark and misty looking room,nothing there. No sound. No-body. Just me. i wasn't frightened at all i just looked around until in the corner there was a mirror...it looked ancient, in some way thats why i was drawn to it. I must had been stood there for a good 15 minutes until a voice said _

_"scared yet little girl?"_

_"NO! I'm not were are you?" I screamed_

_Then a dark and mysterious looking girl appeared, she looked like an older looking version of me thats when i started to get scared_

_"Hello Layla" She began_

_"Who are you? What are you?" I questioned_

_"Your worst nightmare" she laughed and looked down at me like she was scanning for something, but what? _

_"ANSWER MY QUESTION!" I shouted at her_

_"Well i have Layla! you see I'm just a reflection of whats to come so enjoy" she said _

_"But your not me. How the hell do you know my name anyways?" I suggested even though i knew she was me i just knew it _

_"Ive told you already, Your worst __nightmare!" She repeated over and over again, And then she was gone just like that._

_I was stood there in the dark misted room and then there was a loud clap of thunder and thats when i saw a window but there was nothing there but darkness, a light then appeared it became bigger and bigger until it light up the full room. It was a crypt i was in. a lot like a prison cell infact it felt like one no way in no way out i thought to myself and then the light went and i was back in my own room._

* * *

By the time i was awake it was only 5:30am. So i decided i was going to go and get myself ready for the day and to get prepared to tell Vlad. The time was passing so slow,i had finished getting ready and by that time it was 10 to 6. I looked out of my window and realised it was just breaking dawn so i grabbed my Denim jacket put on my black boots grabbed my keys and headed up to the castle.

I knocked on the door and Vlad came running to answer and stepped out side with me.

"Oh Layla didn't think it would be you here" Vlad whispered

"Why? I did knock at the door.!" I said

"Keep your voice down and run" Vlad shouted

"Wait what why?" i said but before i knew he had hold of my hand and we was running.

We finally came to a stop at a little den in the woods that we found, it had a bench and i hammock in.

"So do you want to tell me why you brought me here?" I questioned

"Im sorry. Its just being the heir to dads throne an all i cant interact with breathers, and now he's found out that we kissed...Ingrid saw us! And now dads after me and you so i had to run" Vlad explained

I didn't understand what he meant by heir to the throne but it didn't matter at that moment

"Oh so thats the end is it?" I whispered

"No no not at all Layla, but anyway why are you coming to see me so early?"

"Well the thing is...I had a dream last night which was more like a nightmare. i was in a dark room at first and there was no-body else but me and then i saw a mirror an ancient mirror with a symble on(A/N the symble was not mentioned in the dream until now) i cant really rember what it looked like, And then a girl who was not much older than me appered in the mirror and she looked alot like me i mean alot Vlad, i was scared and she was speaking to me..."I explained to him.

"What did she say?" Vlad said reasurallingly

" i asked her who and what she was she just kept repeating 'your worst nightmare' and 'im a reflection of whats to come' after tht she went and a light came and i could see." I told him

"Right Layla i need you to tell me exacly what it looked like?!" he said to me as his head pressed against mine

"Ok it looked alot like the crypt but also like a prison cell, you know them ones down in the dugeons" i explained.

He stood there for about 5 minutes with a very worrid look on his face.

"Right layla go home, just stay there until 2 and them we'll meet back here im going to go ask ingrid for advice on this, just dont say a word to anyone okay espassialy not the kiss." He whispered

And like that he dashed off back up to the castle, i was so annoyed on why he won't tell me what to do or what it was and he was wanted advice from ingrid in that matter!

* * *

**Ok thats chapter 3 done:) it might be getting a bit confusing for some of you because ive swapped the plot around from the first chapter. Anway its like a few days late but its been easter an all and like usall ive had family around so its been hectic. **

**E****njoy please review. I****m going to try and put one up every 2 weeks on a wednesday thanks**

**~Amyjade3~**


	4. Dinner party and answers P1

**Present day: The next thing i knew was that the Vampire who bit me lost sudden interest and was lying on the floor in pain and Vlad was kneeling down beside me. **

**Back to the story.**

In the castle:

"Ingrid!,get down here i need to talk!" Vlad shouted and with that his voice echoed through the walls of the castle.

"Why do you need to talk to me breather lover?" Ingrid said with a smirk on her face

"Dont call me that, any ways i need to ask you something." Vlad said with a slightly worried tone in his voice.

"Really Vlad, you dont need me any-more your 15 now and a big boy! but i'll help if you do me something!" Ingrid said sarcastically

"Alright, what do you want!" Vlad moaned

"For you to get me a breather to bite! Ingrid said with a intimidating voice.(A/N Ingrid has been a vampire for a year now and Vlad Is still the chosen one but is able to go out side and not get burnt however he has fangs already due to the fact he's the chosem one)

" You know i cant do that ingrid!" Vlad shouted

" Well no problem solved for you then chosen one!" Ingrid laughed eyes turning black and began to walk away

" Wait! come back 'll let you bite a breather but don't tell dad this is really important that you listen" Vlad whispered

"Go ahead then Vladdy boy tell me what your problem is" Ingrid said cheerfully

" Okay so as you kn**o**w im good friends with Layla Jones, but anyway when i was running from dad this morning i bumped in to her and she was telling me about this dream. It was about her in a room with a mirror, Like a blood mirror and she said she saw her reflection of her older self. The girl in the mirror kept repeating 'I am a reflection of whats to come' but how can she be in the dream world Ingrid she's a breather and also on the mirror she said there was a symbol but couldn't remember what it look like! Vlad went on

"Did she say what the room looked like?" Ingrid said worriedly

"She said it looked like the crypt and the dungeon were the blood mirror is kept" Vlad explained

"Thats Bad,really bad if you dont tell dad i will. He needs to know about this! its extremely important! Dont tell Layla anything i mean it Vlad!" Ingrid said and swooshed off to were the count was sleeping.

* * *

At Layla's

I did as Vlad said and didnt tell any-one, But i was pacing back and forth waiting for 2'o clock to come, I needed to know What was up. My watched beeped 2 and as i expected the door bell rang, Sydney was the first there so she answered it.

"Oh, Hello Sydney is Layla in?" Vlad said in a very childish voice

"Im not 5 you know I'm 10! but if you really must know Layla is in her room second door the the left." Sydney said rudely

Vlad was heading up the stairs just as he bumped into my mum

"Hello Vlad, Here to see Layla are we,come on i'll show you to her room." she said politely

**A minute or so later,**

"Hey Vlad!, what have you found out then, you know about the dream..." I said quietly as i could

"Nothing as such yet,Ingrid has gone and asked dad, but i promise you I'm going to find answers to this." Vlad reassured me

"Great,so what are we going to do then?" I said in a very shy tone.

"i know, come on get your shoes on." Vlad excitedly said

He grabbed my hand and started pulling me down the stairs, shouting "come on!" As soon as i had my shoes on he picked me up and he was starting to run. I realised were he was taking me and i started laughing. It was the old den that we found earlier on. He sat me down on the Hammock and started talking.

"So Layla, you wanted to know about what being a vampire is about. shoot all your questions at me." He mentioned.

"Well i thought that vampires burnt in sunlight and they don't have a reflection, but that doesn't seem to be happening to you"i said confused

"Well heres the thing, vampires don't come into their full powers until there 16th birthday .so i don't have fangs or bite people, I'm normal i have a reflection and i can still go out into the sunlight, but with me i don't want to drink blood i just want peace between vampires and breathers, dad doesn't see it that way just because I'm the 'chosen one'." Vlad explained.(A/N Vlad doesnt want layla to know he has fangs and powers)

"What's the 'chosen one' exactly then?" I said

" Ah well thats a different story for me. It means I'm the most powerful vampire, and since we found out, I've had to live up to the potential of the vampire high council, and when I come into my full powers I'm going to be the grand high vampire and hopefully i can take control." Vlad went on.

" Do you think thats going to be easy?" I said as i gazed into his eyes

" I dont know but I've told you to much already I've just got to keep you away from the high council, my grandparents and especially my dad" he said.

"Off of that section why cant you tell me about what ingrid said about the dream?" I bellowed at him.

"Layla I've told you she hasn't said anything to me! Just promise me you'll not mentioned it to anyone! " He shouted

" Im sorry i shouldn't have mentioned it" I said

We sat there for about 10 minutes and we didn't say anything to each other, i felt so stupid! I kept looking over at him he just sat there thinking but what about.

"No, Im sorry i shouldnt have shouted" Vlad eventually said

From then on we was laughing and joking about, and trying to make a plan to stop his dad and Ingrid from biting any of My family when we go up there for 'dinner'.

After a while of silence my watch beeped six, i didnt realise that we had been talking for so long before that.

"Whats that? Already 6?" Vlad said

"Yep! I better get going and get ready" I told him

" Ok same here be careful yea?! See you soon" He explained then picked me up and hugged me we both headed seaperate directions, Vlad up to the castle and me down in to the village.

**Later that night...**

Sydney ran up to the castle door, i ran after her worried of what could happend if she was left on her own.

"Hey, up you two...Welcome in weres your mum, dad and liam?" Vlad cheerfully said which concerned me.(A/N,Their dad has never been mentioned as he's thier step dad)

"Hey" I gave a small smile before interrupted by Sydney once again

" There just down the hill they'll be here soon shall we wait" Sydney said

"Yeah sure just stand aside." Vlad said as he gave me a wink.

They eventually made it up the hill, as they was all walking really slow.

"Hello Amanda, Todd and Liam (A/N Mum Amanda dad Todd) how are you." Vlad said cheerfully once again

"Great thanks" Todd said with a small smile

"Come right through Follow me and you can sit at the table" Vlad explained.

**Inside**.

"Ah, Vladdy vladdy come here" The count said happily bouncing up and down.

" What is it?" Vlad said with a smirk

" i want to congratulate you on getting me these lovely breathers to bite!" the count said while patting vlad on the back

"Dad! There not to bite!" Fangs showing (A/N Vlad has his fangs but is Afraid to tell layla)

"There just here for 'dinner'" Vlad whispered

"Put them away, i promise i'll not bite them...Just not today anyway!" The count said while laughing and clapping his hands together.

Vlad and the count came and sat down at the table while ingrid came in with a book in her hand,she gestured at Vlad then at me. I was nervous at first but vlad grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear. "its about the dream, come on".

"Right, you two after dinner down at the crypt with me" Ingrid said witha comanding tone.

"Sure thing, arnt you eating?" Vlad said

"Nope. Im going to do some re-search on your dream layla" Ingrid said and then sped off forgetting that they were breathers and using her powers around them.

We walked back over to the table and then Renfield (the butler) came dashing out witha trolly full of food for us that the count ordered him to cook.

"Stuffed rabbit cooked in sheep blood and with the hint of cockroach, or if you'd prefer pigs snout soacked in its very own blood...for your liking" Renfield said and lifted the covers of each one.

"Ohh delicious" Amanda said

"Ew!" Liam, Sydney and I said at the same time.

_**Later on after dinner, Down in the crypt **_

"Right Layla i need you to concentrate and rember exacly what the symbol looked like." Ingrid said in the nicest way.**  
**

"Well i dont quite remeber , but it was like a sword shape, and it had a bat inside it, there was a gorgole thing aswell on top of it in the shape of a dragon." I explained

"Like this one?" Vlad pointed to a picture in the book ingrid was holding

"Yeah! Exacly its alot more clear now." I said

Vlad and ingrid both looked at each other in shock, i was so scared i didnt know what they was thinking..then suddenly ingrid flashed up to the dinner area and then back down with the count.

"Right dad, youve been putting this off long enough this is the symbol she saw now tell me!" Ingrid ordered the count.

He stood there in shock and turned away, he then came out "Children i have a confession to make, A berdin i'd swore i carry alone..."

**TO **

**BE **

**CONTINUED! **

* * *

Thats it for now! Its a day late but yesterday (wednesday) my internet was being crap By the middle of the day it was better so i wrote a few paragraphs...But with the lame internet connection i have and silly me forgetting to save it i lost it all...so i had to wait all today and finnish it after school.

So i hope you enjoyed the chapter and i promise i'll get it on time for the next chapter please review :)

~AmyJade3~


	5. Hypnotised DinnerParty and Answers P2

**Present day:I looked over to my right and there was ingrid now pressing the other vampire towards the wall. **

**"Layla Im so sorry" Vlad said**

**Back to the story:**

"A beriden? isn't that like a secret or something" I said looking over to the count.

"Its worst than a little secret Layla" Vlad whispered

"COME ON! TELL US!" Ingrid said bearing her fangs worried for her little brother and Layla she only knew for a week or so.

"LAYLA'S HALF VAMPIRE!,And she's your sister" The Count screamed out of no-were

"WHAT!" Me Vlad and Ingrid said at the same time.

by this time the count had turned his back to us and was there shaking

"That"s not right! I don't even know my dad. Mum always said he died before i was born in a car accident " I screamed

I was running towards the count just as Ingrid and Vlad grabbed both my arms,Vlad then brought me in to a hug and Whispered "Go with Ingrid." They both exchanged looks and off me and ingrid went.

**Meanwhile upstairs...**

"I wonder what Layla's doing?" Amanda said to Todd

"Hey Sydney, do you want to go find Layla with Liam?" Todd said to her

"Fine! But only if i get dessert" Sydney said in a rude way (She doesn't really like todd very much, in-fact none of them really do)

Sydney then walked over to Liam and pulled on his arm."Come on we don't have all day theres dessert waiting!" Sydney screamed in exitment.

"Okay, okay I'm coming" Liam said and gave Todd an evil stare.

**In Vlads room,**

"Sit down on Vlads bed, let it sink in" Ingrid commanded me.

I did as she said and sat and crossed my legs.

"Im not, i can't be I'm human i always have been.!" I said to myself as i cupped my hands to my face

Ingrid walked over and sat down beside me and put her arm around me

"I guess were half sisters now then" She mentioned to break the silence

"No! I refuse to believe I'm half vampire and that the counts my dad!" I screamed and stood up knocking Ingrid's arm off my shoulder

"Listen i know its hard accepting this but you must be theres proof Layla" Ingrid said Sweetly

"NO!"I shouted and started running down the old dusty stairs. Then Ingrid flashed in front off me.

"You can't leave now! Just wait for Vlad please" Ingrid told me

I gulped and answered "Fine but lets go down stairs please"

She grabbed my arm and said "Ok lets take a shortcut, no vampiric powers" Just as we was about to go down through a secret door Sydney grabbed my arm.

"I found her! I found her!" She shouted at the top of her voice, trying to pull me down with her.

"Get off me Sydney!" I shouted at her. she let go and ran over to Liam!

"Well done sis!, any way Todd wants you so you better get down there" He told me

"Im sorry Syd, and Liam were heading down there now!" I said, just then Ingrid tugged my arm and giving me a look to say "Come on this way leave them"

**Meanwhile down in the crypt**

"Why Would you have a baby with a breather!" Vlad shouted

"I didn't mean to!" The count shouted back

"How do you not mean to have a baby!" Vlad said in confusion

"She was an accident!, I left Amanda when i knew she was pregnant afraid that she was having my baby!" The count said in disappointment

" What about her dad...well you know what i mean!" Vlad asked

"He must have died, and they thought she was his, but i knew she was mine when i felt her first cry." The count answered

Right?!,well Did Amanda know you was a vampire?" Vlad questioned with a bit of confusion

"No she didnt but i hypmotised her to forget about me." the count said

"You say all this stuff about being all vampiric and then you go and have a baby with a breather and make your DAUGHTER grow up with-out her real dad! thats sick even for you!"Vlad screamed at his farther thunder clapping outside!

"Well maybe you should be more vampiric! Drink some blood once in a while, LIVE UP TO BE THE CHOSON ONE!" The count shouted in anger, even more thunder clapping outside.

It's not as bad as you! what are you going to say or do to stop me from going to the high council about layla being half vampire half human?!" Vlad said to the count with anger in his voice.

"Vladimier,you know what will happen if the VHC found out i had a baby with a breather" he said whispering the words Baby and breather.

"No, but should i go find out!"Vlad whispered

"We'll be sentanced to death! The entire family!" The count hissed

"Ha! Im the chosen one, they wont do that to me im the most powerful!" Vlad said in exitment.

"We're Vampires! They dont care if your the chosen one they'll stake you me ingrid and layla." The count screamed!..."Please Vladdy, do you really want layla to be killed!" He said just as vlad was about to walk out.

Vlad turned round and looked at the count in fear "They, would do that wouldn't they?!" Vlad said quitley

Minutes past, and the count eventually nodded, he walked up to Vlad and held his shoulder.

"You know what you have to do don't you dad" Vlad eventually said

" And whats that exactly?" The count asked in confusion

"Layla's your daughter, who's 15 and you've hypnotised Amanda! You have to un hypnotise her for Layla's sake and she has to come and live with us when its closer to her birthday" Vlad explained to his dad

**Downstairs..**

"Alright Todd what do you want?" I said very rudely

"Nothing i just wanted to know what you was up to thats all. I hope you don't mind" Todd said in the nicest way possible (Todd and me don't get along.)

Me and Ingrid went over to sit down on the farthest end of the table away from any-one else. Eventually Sydney and Liam walked in and came and sat down on the opposite side of mum and Todd. It was complete silence for about 5 minutes until there was a loud bang that seemed to come from the kitchen.

"OW!" A cry came out, that seemed to be Renfield

Eventually he came in with a trolly that rattled around a lot

"For dessert, black pudding,fish eye ice cream or Jelly" He announced lifting the lid of each one

"oooo Ice cream! and jelly! yum yum!" Sydney screamed

"Fish eye ice cream really Sydney?!" I said and gave her a dead look

"Never mind that theres black pudding"A voice came from the corner, it was the counts.

He walked over to were I was and whispered in my ear "Vlad needs to talk to you" and then pointed to the door.

I stood up and Ingrid grabbed his arm and said "You better stay with me!"

"Layla your mum knows dad. He hyptmotised her to think her husband was your real dad" Vlad said

"Really? so whats he going to do to her?" I ask curiously

"Well he's going to reverse it, and well i need to know when your birthday is, since your 15 like me." Vlad explained while leaning his hand on my shoulder

"Oh...Well my birthday is November 17th" I say and look at him with a little bit of worry on his face he continues

Ok, you see in november you have to move in with us. you can't be around breathers when it gets closer to your 16th" Vlad said still with worry on his face.

"So is that it i have to leave my family just because I'm becoming a Vampire, a blood sucking demon?!" I screamed at him

"Shh keep your voice down"Ingrid said as she sped over to us along with the count

"Oh so Layla is 4 days younger than you is she"The count butted in.

"Your born November 13th?" I question

"Yep, that means were 4 days apart of our 'transformation'" Vlad said a bit sarcastically

"I...i don't want to! i want to live with my mum, My family!" I whispered, screaming 'I don't what to'

"Listen, Im not an expert in this, But you can't live with them soon, your going to become a vampire like it or not, just remember were your family you'll have years with us." The count said and put his arm round me and faced me towards Vlad and Ingrid.

"So i guess your my dad...My real one!" I said with a little smile on my face

"Yep, And I'm going to be the bast dad you'll ever have" The count said as he brought me into a hug.

"Your not a good dad to me" Ingrid snapped fangs sharpening

"Yes well, your a girl!"he then responded

"She is!" ingrid then screamed and the flashed out of the room

"Ignore her" Vlad said, "Your home now, the proper one!" He said

* * *

**An hour and a half later**

I didn't quit understand what ingrid and dad meant about 'Because your a girl' it seemed a bit odd. so I had to go and question Vlad.

"Vlad..." I said shyly

"Yea, what is it Layla?" He questioned

"Its Just, the count said to ingrid earlier he's not a good dad to her because she's a girl! Whats that supposed to me?" I shyly questioned

"Nothing Layla, just ignore it! it doesn't mean anything!" Vlad snapped and walked away

"STOP! TELL ME!" I shouted and some how i managed to push him against the wall with my hand from a distance, it felt like a burst of energy that went through me

"AH! AH! LAYLA STOP! ITS PAINFUL!" Vlad screamed and as soon as he stopped my hand dropped and he fell to the floor. I ran over to him worried for what i had done.

"Im so sorry! i don't know what happened what was that" I said in fear

"How? that isn't possible!" He said in a weak tone, he then looked to the left and realised that my mum had been standing there and watching us for a good 10 minutes

"You didn't!" I said just as she interrupted me

"Layla? Would you like to explain what just happened?" She said with an angry voice but with a bit of fear on her face

"Um...Um"I stutter my words but before i could Finnish Vlad was in front of my mum and she was stood still

"DAD!" He shouted

"Oh for bats sake What now!...Oh right better reverse it now then?!" He said in a questioning tone

"You think! she walked in on us! talking about vampire stuff!" I screamed at my now new dad

He Flashed over to her and started saying words in transilvainian and clicked his fingers

"YOU! What are you doing here" She snapped and ran and grabbed my shoulders

"Nice to see you two" He said sarcastically

"You left me! why?" She questioned

Vlad gave me a look, telling me not to mention anything

"You cheated on dad?" I said with a little smirk

"We had an argument and i left him for a while, but i went bak after this backstabbing idiot left me!" She screamed and started steering me to the door

"YOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY DAUGHTER!" The count snapped, thunder clapping outside once again

"What...What? Your daughter! She's Jim's and mine! nothing to do with you!" Mum said in confusion (Jim was supposedly layla"s dad)

The count (Dad) then flashed in front of her and whispered in her ear "She's mine, not his!"

TO

BE

CONTINUED!

* * *

**Well thats chapter five!**

**I decided i wanted another cliff hanger! I'm being to kind :) and yes i know its late(very in fact!) but I've been busy..homework a lot but the next chapter should be up by end of may or in early june :) Review please i appreciate it, if you have any questions or anything don't be afraid to pm me i'll always respond, And yes this has had a lot of dialogue **

**I hope you enjoy see you soon Sereters (My name for you readers) **


	6. The Truth has come

**Present day: "D-Dont be s-sorry Vlad" I say stuttering my words.**

**"No, its all my fault!" Vlad says with a demanding voice **

**"W-why did he stop?!" i ask him shakily **

**"Vampire energy in your blood" Vlad replied with**

**Back to the story:**

Mum was stood there in total silence, she had gone pale, her mouth was shut and she just wouldn't move.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER" I shouted at my new dad

"All i said was she's mine" He responded with..."Oh and showed her my fangs" he then said with a laugh

"Dad!" Me and Vlad snapped in unison " We was keeping a low profile! " Vlad whispered

I slowly walked over to mum while Vlad and dad were arguing over the 'low profile'

"Mum? Are y-you alright? I question her

She then grabbed my shoulders and started steering me away "Come on Layla! Were leaving, grab your brother and sister and i'll grab Todd...THERE MONSTERS!

"No Mum! get off me!" i snapped ,turned round and as i did that i some how shot a fire ball at the ceiling.

It drew a lot of attention to dad,Vlad and mum.

"What...Was...That?!" Mum shouted and as she did that dad gave me a look to say 'Don't tell her anything make something up' "Tell me or...or...I'm going to the police" She demanded

"Um,Um well the thing is mum...This is...um is" i stumble before interruption.

"special effects!" Vlad shouts

"Its a video were making for school, its a movie about monsters for the year below to watch when were back!"I continued on with Vlads story.

"But don't you add them in after?"Mum questioned

"Yes but we decided to make it look more real so what we did was put a fire shooter up Layla's sleeve" Vlad made up as i gestured to my sleeve

Mum stood there not impressed and she had a look on her face showing that she wasn't believing a thing. "NO! It cant, its Not right, Im taking MY daughter and were leaving and never coming back, Layla is Jim's not yours Mr count now stop trying to take her!" Mum screamed

"Its true mum! Its true" i shouted at her but before the count could explain further i was dragged out of the room up the stairs and out of the castle completely with the rest of my family.

**5 or so minutes later..**

"Dad! dad i think i know why Layla's been like this!" Ingrid said barging in

"Not now Ingrid something's happened with your half sister now run along" Dad demanded

"No! Go on sis" Vlad interrupted

"Well i over heard from the slaylers that are captured down at the VHC Theres a special Vampire that is called the osirian, there job is to look over the chosen one a protect him they will have similar powers of the chosen one but they will not be as strong. this is why i think its Layla she's been to the dream world and we all know you cant go there until your in your full powers, and she said she saw herself as a vampire. and this is the bit i dont get, she's a girl and we all know the VHC arnt big on girls having high places like the chosen ones protecter" Ingrid explained

"Intresting, but i dont think i need any one to look over me thats what dad does most of the time" Vlad questioned and looked over to were his dad was " you dont know anything about this do you dad?" He asked in a demanding tone

"Well..."He begun "Ive heard myths and legends about an all mighty osirian, the pictures they portray are always a man never a woman. I never thought you would get one Vladdy because in all the centuries of a chosen one theres only ever been one osiran and they've never been good at there job"The count said

"How did you know it was Layla?" Ingrid questioned

"When Vlad was growing up he went to the dream world and he was able to shoot fireballs before he was 16. then when i heard about Layla's experience and when i saw her shoot the fireball i knew she had to be it, the same powers as the chosen one only weaker"The count finished on

"Right?! Well we better get her away from her family before she hurts them and exposes us" Vlad said just before he wooshed off to the throne room to think of a plan, At times like these he wishes Robin was still here but he couldn't have him because he mind whipped them all and he moved away.

* * *

**Layla's house|Woods**

Once i was in the front door mum was rushing round picking stuff up and grabbing boxes to place them in."Layla go on upstairs grab your suitcases and pack up your stuff and come down here 20 minutes Pronto!" She Declared and went off to tell Liam and Sydney. I couldn't believe what i was hearing, why would she want to leave? I've only just met my dad and there is a big change that's going to happen in my life i can't just leave! I have to think of a plan by myself!

"No mum! Im not leaving! He's my farther" I shout at her

"Don't be silly child your real dad is Jim!" She whispered so no-one else could hear.

"Well I'm not leaving this place and you can't make me!" I scream

"You'll do as i say Young lady theres not another minute I'm staying and putting you in danger" She says trying to bring me into a hug

"Well good look with your new life with out me" I shout ,walk out and slam the door behind me and just run, i can't stop running all i want to do is scream but it just won't come out Ive left mum and I'm afraid she will actually leave the house and move on, but i guess thats what has to happen in november anyway and i'll be living an unlife for thousands of years to come with no mum in sight no real family just dad Vlad and Ingrid and it will all just seem like a dream. Eventually i just fall to pieces i sit on the muddy floor in the middle of the woods and cry i don't know what I've done, i don't know what to do anymore I'm just lost, alone in the dark until i see a dark tall figure... is it Vlad? or just my imagination, but as the black figure gets closer i soon realise it is him.

"What are you doing out here in the woods all alone?" He asks picking me up.

"Mum wants to move, I ran out and I'm afraid she's left" I say in a teary mess

"Don't worry sis i have a plan...come on" He whispers and grabs my hands

We begin to walk down to my house and i don't think i can go back "I can't go back Vlad!"I shout "She'll make me leave Stockely make me leave you make me leave my life behind all of my friends and everything" I plead

"And this is were i put my plan in action, you see I'm reasonable and were going to prove to her your the counts daughter and then she'll have to stay" Vlad explained

"But what if it doesn't work! what if she still thinks its a lie what if i leave what will happen in November eh?" I question him and by this time we was about 5 steps away from the front door

"It won't and trust me! i will do anything to protect you, to keep you safe your my little sister...Well younger anyway" He said with a little laugh. I looked at him straight in the eyes and gave him a little smile"You know we have the same nose!" I laughed and he did to. i was just about to open the front door when Sydney barged out and gave me a big hug and screamed "I DONT WANT TO LEAVE!"

"Look Syd i don't ether for certain reason but I'm going to tell you this, You might be going without me and I'm going to stay here with my real dad" I said to her picking her up and squeezing her really tight

"Your real dad? I thought your real Daddy died" She said laughing in a little babyish voice, i ignored her and just kept hugging "Erm...Sorry to brake this up but we've got to go and see your mum" Vlad said trying not to be rude; I put Sydney down and started to head for my room were i know my mum would be, and i was right she was in my wardrobe packing my stuff up.

"Listen Mum" I begin holding my hands up I'm sorry to say this but The count **is** my real dad;Vlad and Ingrid are my half brother and sister" I continue

"Just let us explain." Vlad said, but she began to run around picking stuff up and dragging me out of the room "STOP!" He said and raised his hand and suddenly everything stopped and me and Vlad just stood there "Wait, you haven't froze?!"He questioned "Not now!" I screamed "Right okay, but I'm going to have to Hyptmotise her to know the truth and they won't move away...Im so sorry Layla" He explained and walked over to her and said some Transylvanian and clicked his fingers

"Well Layla...You better tidy your room and unpack your stuff out of your suitcase from our holiday." Mum Bellowed at me "Holiday" I mouthed at Vlad "Sorry" He mouthed back " Come on crack on and then you'll be able to go and talk to your Dad in the morning and we can discuss you staying there in November when me and Todd go on our cruise, because i know how much you hate your Granny's" She said

"And by dad you mean?" I ask "The count of course he is your real dad not Todd you know. Whats got into you today?" She said and walked off "Me being able to actually stay at dads in November! you really are amazing" I say "

"Well you know me full of surprises, i read her mind to know about the cruise and thought its a perfect alibi!"He said signalling a High five.I laughed and then looked down at my shoes. just as i thought Vlad was about to get going he looked over to me and saw tears in my eye's "Whats up sis?" He asked "Its just she won't mention Jim again but i know he will always love me and wherever he is he will always be my human dad" I say and begin to put stuff back in place. I expected Vlad to leave now but he just picked stuff up and tided in super speed, he then went over to my CD player pressed play and 'Walking on sunshine' Began to play, we danced around singing the whole song...well by that i mean i sang most of the song Vlad just kept singing the coros

"_**Im walking on sunshine, Whooa**_

_**Im walking on sunshine,Whoaa **_

_**Im walking on sunshine,Whooa **_

_**Its time to feel good!"**_

At this point we was histerics on the floor. "Your so different to everyone else" I say to Vlad

"I want to lead a normal life, No bats, No blood Just a normal life" He says "What?! so you can actually turn into a bat?" I laugh (A|N If any-one wonders why Lalya knows about his powers its because she saw them and it hasn't really been mentioned)

"Haha very funny, I will when its my birthday but i don't really plan to you can if you really try,Even at this age maybe but that's only if you are a strong Vampire" He said "Well I'm going to give dad a heads up about you coming over with your mum tomorrow" See you soon "He said winked and sped off through the Window.

**Later on...**

I had just finished cleaning my room and putting things back when my watched beeped 11:00. I walked out of my room to see Liam sitting on the floor crying

"Whats up Liam? you hardly ever cry" I ask him

"Its Just Mum told me about your real dad and then obviously Vlad is your half brother and well you get on with him so well laughing and joking and we've never had that bond!" He said standing up. "Liam! are you being serious, remember when Sydney was going to be born and we tried coming up with a plan to get rid of her because we wanted it just to be us to,and remember when i was 13 and i had a preformance at school and you was the only one who came because mum and todd were to busy with Syd, we've always had a bond we've just grown up and matured thats all" I explain to him and walk up and hug him, just then Todd come's barging up the stairs with his big heavy feet.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO STILL DOING UP AT THIS HOUR!" He shouts at us

"Erm, i was just going to brush my teeth" Liam said

"AND YOU YOUNG LADY!" He shouts at me

"Ive just finished sorting my stuff out and i need to talk to MY mum!" I scream at him

Astounded at me screaming at him he drags me to a corner were no-one can hear "Look i know you've just found out your real dad and i know he's a Vampire and your half of one, but i tell you now young Lady Your farther and your precious Vladimir and Ingrid will all be gone when it come's to November and you'll never be one of them!"

"What? Vampires...Pff" I say trying to cover up

"Don't play game's i know" He whispers

"H-how do you know?" I ask

"Im a Slayer, and even though i don't act like i don't care about you i do!" He says

"Well, don't! its my life and there my FAMILY not yours "I shout

"GET TO BED THIS ISTANT before i go and Finnish them off early" He whisper-shouts

I walk in to my room and walk around worried, i couldn't get to sleep at all i just sat up and thought things over. Eventually i drifted off at 4:50am

* * *

**Well this Chapter is complete**

**Please post a comment good and bad any will do! **

**next one will be up around middle of June **

**its a little late since i was ill for four days and i had a jab on Thursday so my arm ached for ages! literally **

**anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter its possibly the longest one yet :)**

**bye secreters**

**~Amyjade3~**


End file.
